Danger
by The Labradors
Summary: Be careful. Danger is always lurking where you don't expect it


**Danger**

The trail was treacherous. They had finally lost the posse that had been relentlessly chasing them for two days, but in order to do so they had taken a dangerous mountainous path. Kid Curry and Hannibal Heyes didn't know who was more leary about this, themselves or the horses. They were all tired. There had been no sleep. Only moments of rest for the horses so they could once again take them further away from the enemy. As soon as they could find a safe place (if there was such a thing) to make camp they would get some rest. They finally reached the crest where the trail would widen. At least the worst part of the trek was behind them. Or so they thought.

They had not spoken for a while. Each lost in thought. Each trying to cope with the trail, a frightened horse, hunger and extreme exhaustion. Neither would have seen or heard the danger that lay ahead.

It stalked with extreme efficiency. It had trailed its prey for a while. Never noticed by man or beast. This was his domain. His territory and he was king. He took what he wanted and when he wanted. There was more than one, but he had already chosen. He would strike when the time was right.

Kid looked over at Heyes. He knew how tired he was but he thought Heyes was going to fall off his horse he looked so bad.

"Heyes, you ok? We need to stop soon to eat and sleep".

"Yea I'm ok, just so tired. I don't think I'm even hungry anymore".

"Boy you are tired. I'm always hungry".

Heyes had to smile. This was his partner, his cousin. This man could be on death's door and still be hungry.

They had been following this trail for quite a while. The wall of rocks had been high, tight and menacing but the outcrop that lay just ahead was different. Kid Curry became nervous. There was something wrong about them. A hidden danger.

"Heyes. Stop for a minute".

"What. What's wrong"!

"Just a bad feeling that's all".

"Kid. We lost that posse".

"No that's not it. Something seems off. I can't put my finger on it".

"Kid you're just tired. Come on. Looks like there might be a place to make camp just over there".

Heyes urged his horse forward. Kid didn't like it, but followed.

Nothing could see him hiding in these rocks until it was too late. It was time. The predator and the prey were about to meet.

Heyes was slightly ahead of the Kid as they began to ride around the outcrop. It happened so fast. There was no warning. No sound. Heyes heard Kid scream his name just as he felt the big cat hit him. He flew off his horse with the cat on top. The Kid pulled his gun but couldn't get a clear shot without hitting Heyes. He grabbed his rifle and jumped off his horse. Heyes was trying to fight the big cat off but was not succeeding. Without any thoughts of his own safety Kid Curry ran over and hit the lion with the butt of the rifle as hard as he could. The lion barely shifted from Heyes, but it was enough. The Kid fired. It wasn't dead and moved from Heyes as to attack the Kid. He fired again. This time killing it. Kid threw down his weapon and went to his cousin. Heyes lay there bleeding profusely from claw and puncture wounds. He was deathly pale. His eyes wide with terror. His hands were in the air like he was still fighting to try to hold the cat away and was breathing hard (hardly able to catch a breath) and shaking. Kid grabbed his hands to hold them steady. Heyes fought him, not realizing he was safe now.

"Heyes! Heyes! Heyes it's me! Listen to me! Heyes look at me"!

The fog lifted as he looked at his cousin. The terror eased. Hannibal Heyes stopped fighting. The Kid was finally able to hold him still.

"Hey" whispered Heyes.

"Hey yourself".

The Kid ran to the horses (luckily they had not run away) and pulled off Heyes bedroll. He pulled his own saddlebags off also along with his canteen. He had to work quickly to stop the bleeding.

He unrolled the bedroll just a few feet away from where the attack happened. He carefully picked Heyes up igniting a loud gasp of pain from the man. He apologized as he gently laid him on it. There was blood all over his shirt and pants but would have to totally undress him to find all wounds. He knew his cousin was in shock. He was shivering violently. Heyes watched him as he undressed him. He lay there thinking why. Why couldn't they catch a break. Of all the things that could have gone wrong he never thought being attacked by a mountain lion was one of them.

"Kid" Heyes barely whispered.

"Yea partner".

"I wanted to lie down, but not like this".

Kid Curry looked at him and smiled. Just like Heyes trying to inject a little humor into the situation. He had him undressed. Now he must assess the damage. There were several very deep punctures on his hand, arms and shoulder. There were numerous claw marks on his chest and legs. Several of these were deep also. He turned him on his side to check the back. Several claws marks there also from where the cat had initially hit him. Luckily his face was unscathed. The punctures were extremely deep and causing the most blood loss so these had to be dealt with first. He took out a rag, bandages and a bottle of whiskey from his saddlebags. He poured some water onto the rag and began to clean and apply pressure to the wounds. Heyes jumped and whimpered. After he thoroughly cleaned him with the water, he poured some whiskey onto the rag. He had to sterilize them the best he could. He was worried not only about the amount of blood Heyes was losing from the wounds but also about infection setting in. Heyes cried out at this application. Kid knew the wounds had to be stitched up immediately. He had to stop the flow of blood. Heyes never took his eyes off of him. He knew the Kid would do everything he could to take care of him. He also felt a fear rising in him he didn't understand. His eyes darted around for just a second looking for another hidden danger. What if? What if? He turned them back to the Kid. He knew if he kept his eyes on his cousin, he could keep it under control.

"Heyes. I have to stich up these wounds. It's going to hurt like crazy but it has to be done. I still have some laudanum from the last time I was shot. The doctor in that town gave it to me but remember I only took one small dose. I want you to take some".

"NO"! Heyes almost cried as he said this.

"Heyes, calm down. I just don't want you to suffer while I do this. You need to take some. It will help you deal with the pain".

"No Kid please! I need to keep you in focus. I can't do that if I am drugged up. Please"!

Kid Curry was different from his cousin. They were like night and day in many ways. He feared no man and not many other things either. He was not stupid in any way but Heyes was the brain between them. Kid carried a gun and had no problem in using it. Heyes carried a gun but did not like to use it. It was just a tool to him. To Kid it was life. The Kid was a hothead and Heyes was they only one who could calm him down. Heyes was sensible. He tried to work things out. Heyes would talk your ear off. Kid was normally quiet. Kid didn't like to be fussed over if he was sick or hurt. Heyes seemed to need Kid more during those times. He took comfort in knowing he was there to help and protect him. However, the one thing that they were exactly alike in was their bond to each other. One would do anything, including die, for the other.

"I don't want to hurt you. Heyes, I need you to calm down. OK I won't give you any YET but I need you to not move while I do this. If it hurts too bad and you start to move, I will have to give you something understand"?

"I understand. I won't move".

Reluctantly the Kid began the process of stitching the wounds with the knowledge his cousin would feel everything. He glanced at Heyes every time he pierced his skin. He stared at the Kid with such pain he wanted to quit, but he had to finish. The tears flowing down his face were tearing the Kid up. He knew Heyes was reaching deep within himself to not move away from the pain. To not cry out. He exercised all of the strength he had until there was none left. He pulled and tied the last stich before taking the whiskey and once again going over each wound. He finally finished and began to bandage his partner. By the time he got through Heyes looked terrible and paler than when he started.

"Kid I'm going to be sick".

Kid jerked him up. He promptly began to retch. The action caused Hannibal Heyes more pain than he could have imagined. He started to fall over and was caught by Kid Curry. He placed him back on his bedroll and checked to make sure he wasn't bleeding again. He then cleaned up the mess while Heyes apologized.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. You ok for now? I'm just going to take care of a few things"

He shook his head slightly.

Kid promptly began setting up camp. He made a fire and began cooking. He took care of the horses and made sure they were safe. He moved the big cat away from camp. The entire time Heyes watched him. His eyes never left him. Kid knew he was watching him. He would constantly go over to check on him. He would watch carefully for any signs of infection. He was still shivering but not as bad. Heyes told him he still felt sick and now he had a headache so the Kid placed a cool rag on his head and neck hoping it would help. He had covered him up with two blankets hoping to stop the shivering. He still didn't want anything for pain and Kid was worried. Finally, when everything was done Kid told Heyes he had to eat something. Between the exhaustion of the last few days, the lack of food and the events of this afternoon he didn't understand why he was even conscious. He just shook his head. He wasn't hungry.

The Kid spoke very softly to his cousin.

"Han, you have to eat for me. You are totally done in. You have no strength left in your body. After that I need you to take some laudanum for the pain. It will help you sleep. Will you please do this for me".

"I don't want any laudanum".

Heyes looked at him with fear. This took the Kid aback.

"You need to tell me why. I need to know why".

"If I take that stuff, I know I'll fall asleep. If I fall asleep, I can't see you".

"You aren't supposed to see me when you sleep Heyes. The only thing you are supposed to see is the backside of your eyelids and you haven't seen those in a while. I know you are in pain. You are exhausted. Your body is still in a state of shock from what happened. I need you to rest. You cannot get better like this. What else is going on. Why won't you take your eyes off of me?"

All of sudden, through an exhausted and worried fog, he understood. The attack. The fear it left in Heyes soul. He felt he was safe ONLY if he could see or touch the Kid. He was afraid if he closed his eyes the Kid would be gone. He would be alone. He would have nothing or nobody. No protection. No safety. The gnawing fear that was deep within him would rise up and overtake him. The beast would return and this time would win. Maybe not the same one as today, but another one another day.

Kid took Heyes hand and looked at his cousin. Worry and fatigue apparent.

"I need you to eat a little. Please. For me. Your body cannot heal without strength. You have none left. I'm going to put your saddle behind you so I can sit you up a little".

He helped Heyes sit up. He looked terrible. He knew he felt even worse. He tried to hand him a plate but all he did was look at it.

"Alright. We will try a different approach. Open your mouth" said the Kid this time with authority as he stuck the spoon with beans on it near Heyes mouth.

"I can feed myself"!

"Then do it".

Heyes finally and with great pain reached for the plate. He tried to scoop up a small helping and put it in his mouth. His hand, arm and whole body hurt so bad he could hardly do it. He was still shaking. Kid ever so gently took it from him.

"Open your mouth Han".

Heyes looked at him and did as he was told. He only ate a few bites but Kid thought it was better than nothing at all. Kid ate his food and cleaned up. By this time he thought he would pass out because he himself was so tired. He looked at his partner. Eyes still on him. He took out the bottle that Heyes wanted no part of.

"Before I lay you back down I am going to give you a small amount. Just enough to help".

"I don't want"….

"I know but I am going to lay right beside you. I will have my hand on you all night. Checking constantly that you are alright. You will be safe Heyes. I will protect you. I won't move. I won't leave you. I am now and will be with you. Heyes. I will **always** be with you".

Brown eyes locked with blue. He slowly shook his head.

Kid gave him a small dose and laid him back down. He checked for fever. He checked the bandages before laying next to his cousin. Before falling asleep he reached out and placed his hand on his cousins like he promised. He would protect and care for him at all cost.

Sometime during the night Hannibal Heyes began to toss and turn and cry out.

"KID! KID! Oh God Kid! Please help me! Get it off me! KID"!

Kid jumped so fast his heart nearly came out of his chest.

"Heyes wake up"!

Kid picked him up and cradled him against his chest trying to wake him up. Heyes woke up with terror filled eyes. Clinging to the Kid he only understood where he was when he heard the Kid's voice and looked into his eyes.

"Heyes it was a dream just a bad dream. I killed the lion. It can't hurt you anymore"!

"I'm sorr.. I'm sorry".

"It's ok. I understand. Can't say I wouldn't have nightmares if it was me".

Heyes was breathing hard. Too hard. Kid held him until he was calmer before laying him back down. He lay there still trying to catch his breath and now hurting again.

"Heyes I think you pulled something loose. You are bleeding again. Let me look".

Kid checked all the bandages, but only one looked like it was seeping blood. He took it off and found one stich had come loose. Kid didn't think he had to add one back. He was hoping he could stop the bleeding by adding pressure. He didn't want to put Heyes through that again for just one stich. His partner jumped at the added pressure. Once the bleeding stopped Kid re-bandaged it. Heyes had fallen asleep again during the process. Kid laid back down himself, hoping and praying there was not another nightmare. He reached out and once again laid his hand on top of the others. He would not break his promise.

Hannibal Heyes woke before Kid Curry. He turned his head to look at his partner and smiled. He was sleeping on his side. One hand was on his and the other was on his chest. He was protected. He moved slightly and gasped. He thought he hurt more this morning than last night, if that was even possible. Kid jumped. Awake immediately.

"What's wrong Heyes? Are you alright"?

"Tried to move. Didn't work so well".

"I need to check you over" he said as he put his hand on Heyes head checking for fever. Still no fever, which in his book meant no infection.

"Kid, I really need to, um, you know".

"What? Oh sure. Here let me help you".

Kid helped him to a sitting position. That hurt but the standing, he knew, would be worse. Sure enough when he was finally on his feet the pain overtook him and his world went spinning. Kid still had his arm around him when he slumped against him.

"Heyes"?

"Got to do this. Just hold on to me for a minute".

He finally felt able to move. Kid held on, never letting go, as he stiffly tried to walk a few steps. When he was through Kid laid him back down. He started a pot of coffee before beginning the task of taking off the bandages and cleaning all wounds. He made sure none were getting worse before re-bandaging his patient.

"You want me to make you breakfast"?

"No. I'll just take a cup of coffee".

"We had this discussion last night. You need to eat".

"Kid, please just coffee right now. I'll deal with food later. That ordeal just now left me a little nauseous again".

"Ok. I'll wait a bit before I cook something. But I want you to eat when I do. Here. Let me sit you up so you can drink".

As Kid gently pulled him against his saddle, Heyes just looked at him. Kid Curry could be a persistent cuss. Heyes smiled to himself. His cousin was always telling him he was too skinny and needed to eat more but when he was sick, he was worse. Always trying to poke food down his throat. He had to love him.

He finished his coffee and laid his head back against the saddle. He promptly fell asleep. It was an awkward position but Kid didn't have the heart to move him so he let him sleep. He needed rest but would have preferred him in a position where he wasn't putting pressure on his wounds. This one was. He knew he would wake up hurting. Sure enough after about an hour, he woke up groaning. He knew his cousin had cooked breakfast. He could smell it. Right then all it did for him was make him feel sick.

"Kid I don't feel so good".

"You hurting"?

"Yea, but I feel dizzy too".

"Let's get some food into you".

"Feel sick too".

"You're going to eat something Heyes! I made some eggs. You love eggs".

"Not when I'm sick".

"Anytime, and you especially love mine so be quiet. I am going to feed you like I did last night".

"I can feed myself! I held the coffee cup by myself this morning thank you very much"!

"You used your left hand".

"Then I'll use my left hand for this"!

"Nope. Shut up and open up".

"KID"!

"Shut up. Open your mouth".

"Alright! Just a little. I really don't feel goo"…

Kid shoved a spoonful in his mouth before he could finish his sentence. Heyes shot him an indignant look. Kid just smiled sweetly. Heyes knew the Kid was enjoying this. One day he would definitely pay him back. He ate some and actually did feel a little better when he was through, although he would never admit that to the Kid.

"OK you did pretty good considering. I know you are hurting and by the look on your face it's getting worse. Let's try and get some more sleep. If you need me to"…

Before anything else could be said a scream from the darkest recesses of hell pierced the air. Kid was on his feet in a split second, gun drawn. Heyes and the horses were in a terrified panic. Kid looked around everywhere and saw nothing. He picked up his rifle and stood in front of Heyes at the ready. He would let nothing touch him this time.

"That mountain lion was a male. That kind of scream tells me the female just found her mate".

Heyes tried to get up by himself but could not.

"We have to leave! We have to leave NOW! Kid? Oh God, Jed please"!

Kid stepped back towards his partner, gun still drawn and pointed in the direction the scream came from. He stooped down taking Heyes pistol from his holster and placing it beside him. He put a reassuring hand on him. Heyes was trembling.

"We can't. Even if I thought you could travel, it would be more dangerous to ride out not knowing where she is. We would be asking for another blindsided attack. I **will** protect you. Now Listen, I want you to take your gun and try and hold it and try and hold it steady".

Kid stood up and took a few steps forward. He wasn't going to move too far from Heyes.

He thought the first attack was actually meant for the horses. They would have been and easy meal. He never thought Heyes was the actual target. The predator found his prey but there were humans in his way. He had to deal with them first. Thus, the attack on his partner. This time, however, not only did this cat find her mate and was after who or what killed it, she smelled blood. Heyes blood. She would target him on purpose.

The horses were not calming down. This told both men the cat was close. Too close. Heyes was trying to focus. He was holding the gun but his fear was getting the best of him. He couldn't do this again. He knew she was after him. He was what was drawing her in. He was the bait.

Another scream. Closer.

Kid could tell where it was now. It would be soon. It would attack from the same rock as the first. He stepped to the side. Just enough that he would see her, but she wouldn't see him. But leaving Heyes exposed. He knew she would focus only on Heyes. His stomach was in knots knowing he was drawing her in by moving away from his partner. It was the only way and they both knew it. He would have to get her with the first shot. He couldn't let her near Heyes. He had to protect him.

She was there. In an instant she appeared on the rock. She was huge. He didn't know how, it must have been pure adrenaline, but Heyes quickly got to his feet and pointed the gun. He knew he would never hit her. The gun was shaking too badly. His whole body was shaking. He could feel it. He knew he had torn open the stiches. The blood. Fresh blood. She knew. It would be up to the Kid. If he missed, he knew this time he was dead. He had no strength to fight back. With a sudden and deafening scream, she pounced. Kid shot. All Heyes remembered was her face coming towards his. Her black eyes, hungry for his blood, meeting his brown and boring into his very being. His world spinning and then going black. Goodbye Kid. It was over.

There was a sound. Was it the crackling of a fire? There seemed to be a cool rag on his head. Someone holding his hand. Should he try and wake up? He remembered. He didn't want to wake up. The fear. The pain. Wait! Where was Kid! Was he alright! No. He had to be alright. He had promised he would always be with him. He knew he would keep that promise. He had to be there. He had to see. He slowly opened his eyes. The eyes that looked into his now were blue. The most wonderful blue he had ever seen. He smiled ever so slightly. The face attached to the blue eyes smiled back.

"Welcome back".

"Back? Did I go somewhere"?

"Yea. Pretty much".

"Jed, where is she" he whispered.

"Dead. I killed her with the first shot. She never touched you".

"Thank you. Kid. Why do I feel so funny"?

"You collapsed after I shot her. When I got to you, you were bleeding pretty bad again. I still don't know what you did to yourself when you got up but most of the stiches were torn open. I had to close them back up. You started to run a fever. Some of the wounds were infected. You woke up one time but you were really out of it for a while".

"How long"?

"Two days".

"Really"?

Kid nodded.

"So tired".

"I know. Sleep. I am right here".

"You mean I don't have to eat" he smiled as he slowly closed his eyes.

Kid put his hand on the side of his cousin's face and smiled back.

"Not this time Han. Not this time".

After two more days, they felt Heyes could travel. It would be slow and they would have to take frequent breaks but they needed to move on. Heyes needed to leave the attack and the fear behind.

"You sure you are going to be able to stay on your horse Heyes"?

"Kid".

"I know, I know. Don't say it".

They just smiled at each other. They rode out. One watching over the other. Always there. Always giving him safety and protection. Now and forever.


End file.
